Mudblood
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Tedromeda] Andrômeda Black odiava o quão fácil se estressava quando a pressionavam. E principalmente odiava o quão impulsiva ela podia ser nesses momentos.


Assim que aquela palavra saiu de sua boca, tudo pareceu correr em câmera lenta para Andrômeda.

Bellatrix deu um sorriso orgulhoso que a fez sentir vontade de vomitar, ter nojo de si mesma. Narcisa permaneceu impassível na medida do possível, mas os seus olhos ligeiramente arregalados já diziam que ela não esperava que aquelas palavras saíssem da boca de sua irmã. Alguns olhos ao redor a olhavam com raiva, mas a pior das reações era a de Tonks.

Ele podia fingir o quanto quisesse que não se importava. Sempre foi um péssimo ator. Os seus olhos o entregavam completamente, preenchidos pela incredulidade e a confiança quebrada por acreditar que ela jamais seria capaz de magoá-lo de tal forma.

Tolo. Aquela era a coisa que ela mais sabia fazer. Decepcionar. Magoar. Afastar. Ele já deveria saber que uma amizade que fosse com uma Black estaria fadada ao mais puro e imediato fracasso. O fato de ter durado tanto tempo em segredo só fazia com que o estrago fosse maior.

— Escutou o que ela disse, sangue ruim — Bellatrix pôs o seu braço em volta dos ombros dela — Cai fora.

As coisas já não estavam boas antes da intervenção de sua irmã.

Ted não soltou uma de suas respostas atrevidas, como costumava, apenas virou as costas e passou reto por seu grupo de amigos, que apenas não a encaravam desafiadores e querendo entrar em uma briga porque os lufanos eram muito pacifistas para isso, era o tipo de reação que os grifinórios teriam.

— Finalmente você pôs aquele sangue ruim em seu lugar — Bellatrix quase gargalhava, como se fosse uma piada bem engraçada, uma de suas mãos apoiada em seu ombro.

Ela fazia aquele contato físico sabendo que isso a irritaria profundamente.

— Não o chame dessa forma — Andrômeda desvencilhou-se dela.

— Por que não? Você não o chamou assim agora mesmo? — ela retrucou, cheia de veneno, como se todo o acontecimento tivesse a única vantagem de poder jogar na cara dela o seu erro.

Sendo tão infantil, mesmo em uma situação cotidiana, ela arrumaria uma maneira de pôr aquele deslize em discussão. Na falta de uma maldição imperdoável, ela era ferina o suficiente com as palavras.

— Isso não é da sua conta!

Abaixou-se para pegar a sua mochila, sentindo toda a pressão da situação desabando lentamente sobre ela.

— Bem, é da conta de todo mundo que viu — Bellatrix disse, indicando alguns lufanos que ainda estavam por perto, mas sem olhá-las mais — Você vai ser assunto do colégio inteiro! Isso é ótimo! Quem sabe até nossos pais vão ficar sabendo, ficarão orgulhosos de você.

Andrômeda começou a afastar-se, sem sentir-se capaz de continuar escutando as idiotices de sua irmã.

— Quem sabe agora você consegue um noivo decente — ela aumentou o tom de voz para ser escutada.

Então, pela segunda vez no dia, Andrômeda seguiu os seus instintos.

Deixou a mochila deslizar por seu ombro, voltando a passos largos para perto da irmã, que tinha aquele sorriso debochado.

Até o momento em que seu punho colidiu com o rosto dela.

— Andrômeda! — Narcisa gritou, correndo para acudir a irmã mais velha.

Ela não olhou para trás, enquanto caminhava de volta para o castelo.

Apesar das masmorras não possuírem corredores tão iluminados e cheios quanto os outros de Hogwarts, Andrômeda ainda preferia os corredores ocultos atrás dos quadros. Poderia chamar de passagens secretas, mas nem todos esses corredores davam para um lugar, alguns eram sem saída, muito usados para saliências. No caso dela, gostava de ir para lá ficar sozinha.

Jogou a sua mochila em um canto qualquer, observando as paredes e chão de pedras, até que o quadro fechou-se atrás de si, deixando-a na mais pura escuridão. Era daquilo que estava precisando, no momento.

Encostou as costas na parede e então deixou-se deslizar até o chão, sentindo uma dor enorme. Aproximou as suas pernas do corpo, pressionando a testa contra o joelho. E então começou a sentir a dor aumentar, os seus ombros começaram a se mexer contra a sua vontade e uma lágrima caiu na sua saia, molhando-a.

Ela não estava acostumada a chorar, sempre guardava todos os sentimentos para si, transformando a tristeza em raiva. Até explodir, como tinha feito há poucos minutos.

Como pôde chamá-lo de sangue ruim?

Ele nunca a perdoaria.

Passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, secando as lágrimas. Definitivamente era uma sensação muito estranha, mas boa.

Puxou a mochila pela alça, procurando pelo relógio de bolso, pensando no que faria a seguir. Encostou a cabeça na parede, gemendo por só encontrar uma solução.

Imitar James Potter nunca foi uma opção que ela considerou.

◀️◀️◀️▶️▶️▶️

Assim que Ted a viu, quando saiu da sala de aula, desviou para o lado contrário do que a maioria dos alunos estava seguindo.

Andrômeda praticamente não tinha assistido às aulas daquele dia e podia prever a bronca que receberia de Slughorn, assim que a noite caísse, ainda mais por ele dar uma das aulas do dia. que ela também não pretendia assistir.

Antes que pudesse segui-lo, teve o seu braço puxado.

De todas as pessoas que poderiam ser, era Amelia Bones.

— Perdeu a noção do perigo? — ela rosnou.

— Fique longe dele — os olhos dela também pareciam soltar faíscas de raiva.

Alguns alunos pararam de caminhar para observar a discussão.

— Você deveria saber melhor que ninguém que eu não sigo ordens.

— Parabéns pela coragem porque noção você não tem.

A professora McGonagall saiu da sala, os seus olhos indo imediatamente para a mão que Amelia mantinha no braço de Andrômeda. Mão que ela soltou rapidamente, assim que percebeu a professora ali.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — McGonagall perguntou.

Andrômeda olhou para o lado, percebendo que Ted não estava mais lá.

Talvez devesse apenas desistir, como todos pareciam querer convencê-la a fazer.

◀️◀️◀️▶️▶️▶️

— Não comece você também — ela murmurou.

Não precisava levantar a cabeça para saber que Sirius tinha sentado-se ao seu lado, nas escadarias do castelo.

Não perguntou como sabia que ela estava lá, ele sempre sabia onde as pessoas estavam.

— Eu não vim te dar bronca — Sirius disse — Eu sei melhor do que ninguém o que é fazer burrada e não saber como consertar depois.

Andrômeda ergueu um pouco a cabeça, apenas para vê-lo, enquanto a escada movia de lugar outra vez. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas mudanças ela já tinha feito desde que esteve lá sentada.

— Você não está me ajudando — reclamou.

— O Ranhoso chamou a Lily dessa palavra e eles nunca mais voltaram a se falar — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Mas eu não sou uma Comensal da Morte! — ela voltou a esconder o rosto — Eu não sou! E eu não quero ser como eles!

Ele ficou em silêncio, olhando para a frente, enquanto a escada mudava outra vez.

— Vou confessar que eu não acreditei quando me contaram — Sirius disse — Eu não quero te fazer se sentir mal, é só que... Aquela não era a minha prima. Ela nunca chamaria alguém assim.

— Eu posso me jogar da escada agora? — Andrômeda perguntou.

Ele olhou alarmado, considerando se ela estava realmente falando a verdade.

— Deveria pedir desculpas para ele.

Ela voltou a erguer a cabeça.

— Eu o esperei no corredor depois de todas as aulas para que pudéssemos conversar, ele me ignorava e ia para o outro lado. Enviei bilhetes que, provavelmente, ele queimou. Acho que não tenho mais o que fazer.

— Ah! Tem sim! — disse Sirius, sério — Admitir o porquê de você se incomodar tanto com ele te ignorando.

— Como assim? — Andrômeda ajeitou a coluna no degrau — Eu o ofendi! O magoei!

— E daí? Por que isso te incomoda tanto?

Porque Ted nunca tinha a tratado mal, mesmo que ela fosse uma sonserina.

Porque ele conhecia quem ela realmente era, como ninguém mais conhecia.

Porque era o máximo de um amigo que ela tinha.

Mas sentia que todas essas respostas estavam erradas, antes mesmo de sair da sua boca.

Sim, ele era tudo aquilo, mas não era por isso que se importava tanto.

— Porque eu gosto dele — murmurou, olhando para o outro lado.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius.

Ela não sabia se ele estava debochando ou se realmente não tinha escutado.

— Eu gosto dele — ela disse com a voz mais alta.

— Tá me gozando, né?

Andrômeda olhou irritada para ele, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

Às vezes parecia que ele tinha 11 anos, e não 15.

— Saia daqui — rosnou.

Sirius levantou-se do degrau, esperando a escada mover-se novamente.

— Depois não diga que não faço o que você me pede — ele disse, subindo as escadas até o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Porque ela tinha ido para tão longe do Salão Comunal da Slytherin, não saberia dizer.

Já tinha se passado do seu horário de recolher, então decidiu que já tinha ficado por bastante tempo sentada no degrau. Esperou a escada mover-se mais uma vez, e começou a descer.

Hogwarts durante a noite era assustadora, só não tanto quando comparada à Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Andrômeda virou-se assustada e engoliu em seco ao ver Lucius Malfoy aproximando-se dela, a insígnia de monitor brilhando no seu suéter.

— Voltando para o dormitório — ela cruzou os braços.

— Um pouco tarde, não acha? — Lucius perguntou.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Ela sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede e escondeu em seu rosto o completo pavor que começou a sentir.

Ouvia muito sobre o que seus colegas de casa faziam com quem ficava nos corredores à noite, e não poria as mãos no fogo pelo noivo da sua irmã mais nova.

— Assim como você ter agredido a sua irmã? — Lucius aproximou-se dela — Vou ter que te dar uma detenção, Black. Sabe como são as regras... Dois delitos no mesmo dia. E ainda por cima ofendendo um colega de turma...

— Informe-me os detalhes amanhã de manhã, Malfoy — Andrômeda tentou desencostar da parede, mas ele segurou os seus braços por cima da sua cabeça.

— Não quer sujar a sua ficha, não é? Podemos resolver isso...

Ela viu-o aproximar o rosto do seu pescoço e encostou o seu joelho na parede para pegar impulso para dá-lo uma joelhada certeira.

— Afaste-se dela, Malfoy.

Lucius afastou-se rapidamente de Andrômeda, antes que ela pudesse concretizar os seus planos.

— Não deveria estar monitorando o outro lado do castelo, Tonks? — Lucius fez uma careta, ao pronunciar o seu sobrenome.

— Ainda bem que não estava, não é mesmo? — Ted estava sério.

O loiro arrogante apenas olhou-a de cima a baixo, antes de continuar o seu caminho, como se nunca tivesse parado a sua monitoria.

Ele acordaria como mulher ou qualquer coisa máxima de crueldade que Andrômeda pudesse pensar.

— Você está bem?

Quase não escutou a pergunta, de tão ocupada que estava em tentar fazer Malfoy entrar em combustão somente com o olhar.

— Estou — ela cruzou os braços.

— Deveria voltar para o seu Salão Comunal — Ted disse.

Era o último lugar que queria estar.

— Claro — fingiu concordar.

Mas não tentou disfarçar, nem esperou que ele se afastasse muito, para entrar na primeira sala de aula desativada que encontrasse.

Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, escutou Ted entrando, parecendo exasperado.

— Andy, eu disse para... — ele começou, antes de calar-se.

Ele nunca a chamou por apelidos, era uma regra muda entre eles, mas naquele momento parecia simplesmente uma regra estúpida.

— Por favor, não me faça voltar até lá — pediu Andrômeda.

— E o que você pretende fazer? Não dormir mais? Porque, mesmo que não volte hoje, você terá que voltar uma hora.

Uma hora ter sido selecionada para a Slytherin cobraria o seu preço.

— Eu não sei.

Ted olhou para a porta, antes de voltar a olhar para ela.

— Escutei sua conversa com Sirius — ele disse.

"Depois não diga que não faço o que me pede".

É claro que Sirius estava por trás daquela conversa e da saída dramática.

— Me seguiu desde lá — afirmou Andrômeda, sem precisar de uma confirmação — Por que se importa?

— Porque eu não perdoaria ninguém que me chamasse do que você me chamou, e sinceramente não sei se vou te perdoar se disser isso de novo.

Não era muito orgulho dizer que ela precisou se conter para não chorar.

— Eu não vou — apressou-se em dizer — Me desculpe.

Ted ainda estava estranho, mas respirou fundo antes de responder:

— Vamos, já está tarde. Os barris fazem barulho, ainda mais de madrugada.

◀️◀️◀️▶️▶️▶️

Os colegas de quarto de Ted eram discretos demais para comentarem com alguém quando, na manhã seguinte, levantaram-se e notaram-no dormindo abraçado com a mesma garota que tinha o xingado no mesmo dia.

Eles não poderiam opinar naquele caso, não conheciam a Andrômeda Black como ele conhecia.


End file.
